Gwendolyne Stacy (Earth-120703)
| Relatives = George Stacy (father, deceased); Helen Stacy (mother); Philip Stacy (brother); Howard Stacy (brother); Simon Stacy (brother); | Universe = Earth-120703 | BaseOfOperations = Manhattan, New York | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = High school graduate | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = United States of America | Creators = James Vanderbilt; Alvin Sargent; Steve Kloves | First = The Amazing Spider-Man (July 3, 2012) | Death = The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (May 2, 2014) | HistoryText = The Amazing Spider-Man Smart, charismatic and rebellious, Gwen is the chief intern at Oscorp, a position she takes very seriously. She meets Peter one day when she saves him from being bullied by Flash Thompson, and talks with him later in one of their mutual classes. Even before this, Peter developed strong feelings for her, even cropping one of his photos of the debate team so that only Gwen was in it and then using it as his computer home screen, something his uncle, Ben, found amusing. When Peter went to Oscorp to meet Dr. Connors, Gwen ended up seeing him. Suspecting trouble, she later kicked him out, but not before a genetically-altered spider crawled into his shirt and bit him. After Peter's confrontation with Flash, he ended up awkwardly getting a date with Gwen for dinner at her house. Peter ended up causing a small scene when he tried to give Gwen misshapen flowers and defended Spider-Man in front of her father, Captain Stacy. She took Peter out to get some fresh air, where Peter revealed that he was Spider-Man. The two ended up kissing a few seconds later and began a serious relationship. After it was discovered that Curt Connors was The Lizard, Gwen aided Peter in producing a cure. Captain Stacy, was later killed by the Lizard in an attempt to aid Peter in defeating him. After Connors was cured, Captain Stacy made Peter promise to break up with Gwen and leave her out of his life, as it was too dangerous. Gwen quickly caught on that her father was the reason for Peter breaking up with her, and the two began dating again shortly after. The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Gwen later received a full job at Oscorp. At her graduation, Gwen was made valedictorian. However that same night, she and Peter broke up due to the latter's inability to get over feeling like he was betraying her father's last wishes by them being together and his fear that something bad would happen to her too. During the extended period upon where the two did not see one another, Gwen was offered the chance of a place at Oxford University. She also bumped into hapless Oscorp employee Max Dillon one day at work, shortly before the accident which turned him into Electro. That same day she finally decided it was time to try to be friends with Peter again and the pair met up in Union Square. The two slowly fell back into old habits and nearly shared a kiss before Gwen broke the news about her offer of a scholarship to Oxford. Before they could fully discuss this, Peter had to leave as Electro attacked Times Square. Gwen followed and upon hearing Electro referred to as Max realised who he was. Her digging at Oscorp was flagged up by their chief of security (the accident was being covered up by Donald Menken) and it was only due to coincidentally bumping into Peter who was also in the building she got away, but not before briefly meeting Harry Osborn who took an interest in her. Later, Gwen arrived at her final interview for Oxford, and despite an encounter with an oblivious Peter at the reception managed to get in. Deciding it was best to leave as soon as possible, Gwen left for the airport then and there to go to the University's Summer School program. She left Peter a voicemail which resulted in him, as Spider-Man, leaving a message declaring his love for her on the Brooklyn Bridge in webbing. Peter took her to the top of the Manhattan Bridge and reaffirmed his love for her, telling her he would join her in going to London. The two were interrupted by Electro shutting down the power to the city. Despite Peter's attempts to prevent her, Gwen followed him to the power station and assisted him in restoring power to the city and defeating Electro. However, they were intercepted by Harry, who had taken Richard Parker's spider venom in an attempt to cure his genetic disease and donned a prototype battlesuit developed by his father. Seeing the two together, Harry deduced Spider-Man's identity and as retaliation for feeling as though Peter had betrayed him whisked Gwen to the top of a nearby clock tower. Spider-Man was initially able to save Gwen when first Harry dropped her, however in the ensuing conflict Gwen ended up dangling hundreds of feet up inside the clock tower by a webline. Spider-Man and Harry battled viciously over Gwen's fate, ending in the gear mechanism they were fighting on being destroyed, Harry being subdued and the webline Gwen was holding onto breaking. Spider-Man managed to catch her with another web inches from the ground, however upon inspection discovered she was dead. He initially refused to accept this, but soon the reality hit him and he cradled her body and wept. Her funeral was attended by many people including her family, Peter and his Aunt May. Her death shook Peter to his core and he quit being Spider-Man. Five months later, Peter finally plucked up the courage to begin sorting through his old stuff, including things of his parents' and of Gwen. He found her speech from graduation, which at the time he did not hear due to his duties as Spider-Man, and when he finally listened to it he was inspired to return as the hero and confront new menace, The Rhino. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Emma Stone portrays Gwen Stacy in The Amazing Spider-Man, and reprised her role for The Amazing Spider-Man 2. | Trivia = * Much as in the comics, there is a degree of ambiguity over how Gwen actually died - She is caught by Spider-Man's webbing right as she is about to hit the ground, however it is unclear as to whether she hit her head or whether it was the whiplash from the webbing that broke her spine/neck as is hinted in the comics. ** However, in Amazing Spider-Man 2, we actually see her head hit the ground, where in the comics, we don't. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Stacy Family Category:Midtown High School Student Category:2012 Character Debuts